Rai
Rai is a Final Fantasy character that appears in Kingdom Hearts II. As the muscle of the "Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee", Rai isn't terribly bright, but that's not too much of an impediment since his main role in the gang is to toss his considerable weight around. He's got the infamous habit of ending sentences in "y'know", which is joked about in Jiminy's Journal. Personality Rai is loud, brash, and tries to exude a manly attitude. He is very loyal to Seifer, and does anything Seifer asks. However, he isn't very bright, a trait often mocked on by others, so he relies on his strength and is easily angered. He, along with Seifer, seems to be somewhat of a role model to Vivi, who tries to be as strong as Rai is. A defining piece of Rai's personality is how alludes to his original character in Final Fantasy VIII, by ending his lines with "y'know" as he often did. Physical Appearance Rai's appearance, like most Final Fantasy characters in the Kingdom Hearts universe, was altered from his original in-game appearance as "Raijin". As with Seifer and Fuu, Rai now appears several years younger than he did in Final Fantasy VIII. He has tan skin and short black hair, somewhat shorter than his original appearance, albeit with longer sideburns. For his age he is tall and very muscular. His clothes now consist of an orange tank top and baggy dark sweatpants over wide shoes, giving him the look of a basketball player. Around his neck, he wears a thunderbolt necklace as an homage to his name's origin and his magical attributes in his original game. His orange tank top also sports two thunderbolts on the upper back near the arms. The number 8 on his pants may also reference Final Fantasy game he appeared in. Raijin is also the name of the Japanese god of thunder, which fits Raijin's use of thunder-based attacks. Story ''Kingdom Hearts II In contrast to Fuu, Rai apparently has a loud and brash personality, often ending his lines with "y'know?". He, along with Seifer and Fuu formed the "Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee". In the Simulated Twilight Town, his counterpart accuses Roxas and his friends of being thieves. In the real Twilight Town, he antagonizes Sora, Donald, and Goofy, but is somewhat friendly towards them after being saved by attacking Nobodies. He takes a relatively similar role in ''Kingdom Hearts II as he did in Final Fantasy VIII, serving as one of Seifer's followers and as support. His role is very minor, and plays only one key part of the story, as mentioned below. Origin Based on Raijin from Final Fantasy VIII, Rai still possesses many of the same qualities. He is a boss along with Fujin. In Final Fantasy VIII, he, Fujin, and Seifer form the Balamb Garden Disciplinary Committee, which acts similar to the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee. Trivia *Rai is voiced by Kazuya Nakai, who also did Wakka in both the original Kingdom Hearts and the character's original game, Final Fantasy X. *In the Simulated Twilight Town, both Rai and Fuu are seen in their "battle poses" from Final Fantasy VIII when several Nobodies attack, though neither have their weapons. Gallery Rai (Art) KHII.png|Concept Art Rai BoD-61.png|BoD-61 de:Rai fr:Rai Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix